


Some things you just can't grow up into and other childhood lessons

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nikkie2571's "Four-Sex System Concept" stories [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Boypussy, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Joan of Arc - Freeform, No Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, designing a world based on a porn concept, original pronouns, original sexes, taking a porn concept way too seriously, teaching children about the world, what has my life come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Alex is a child in a world with 4 sexes, four types of body to grow up into. But Alex can only have one, and Alex's parents are going to have to ruin some dreams telling Alex that.





	Some things you just can't grow up into and other childhood lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but I just had to write this, I had feelings about this world concept and what it would mean for the children in it.

People are strange and wonderful. They come in four varieties, Man, Woman, Duman, and Liman. Man and Limen are male and Woman and Dumen are female, while Man and Dumen are Phallio and Women and Limen are Yonia. Any Phallio and any Yonia can have children with each other. A person’s type, or visage, is unknown until puberty though, so all children are either Phaki or Yoki. Some children wish to grow up to be male or female and then get disappointed when it turns out they’re the other.

I am a Limen, a male-yonia, a dude with a vagina, and my husband is a man, a male-phallio. Just due to how genetics works, all our children will be male, either Limen or Men, there’s no getting around it.

Alex, one of my children, is only 4. Che doesn’t understand the world yet, it’s still too complicated for chis little mind. Alex wants to be a Woman when che grows up, and I have to be the one to tell cher that won’t happen. I have to be the one to crush cher dreams.

“Daddy, can you read me a story?” Alex asks me.

I smile at cher. “Yeah, I can, sweetie. What do you wanna hear?”

“Tell me a story about a woman! I wanna hear about cool women!” Alex practically shouted at me, cher excitement palpable.

I chuckled at her. “Alright, buddy,” I say as I sit down next to her. “I’ll tell you about Joan of arc.”

Alex ooh’d. “Who was she?”

I smile. “She was a knight of France because the God she worshipped told her to. The English were invading her country and she, just by showing up, seemed to win the french so many battles. It started with an important battle in an important city. One that was said, should it fall, France would fall. But, it was also said that since France was betrayed by a woman, a former queen, that it would be saved by a maiden.”

“And did she!? Did she save France!?” Alex asks.

I smile again. “She did, but the English ended up capturing her and killing her afterwards. Even so, she’s long been considered a heroine of the French, and is even one of their nine secondary patron saints.”

“Whoa!”

I chuckle. “Whoa indeed.”

Alex smiles up at me. “Do you think I’ll be like Joan when I grow up, Daddy?”

My smile slips and I sigh. “Alex…”

“Yes, Daddy?”

I look at my child with as much sadness and regret as I can muster. “Alex, I’m sorry, but… You won’t be a woman. There are ways you can change that later, but… that’s not what you’ll grow up to be.”

Alex gasps. “What!? But whyyy!??”

I sigh again. “Because both your father and I are males, we can only have male children, that’s just how it works. If your father were a dumen then maybe, maybe, you could be a woman, but that’s not the case.”

Alex looks up at me with tears in cher eyes. “B-b-but…”

I reached over and hugged my child. “I’m so sorry Alex, I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you, but you needed to know, or else someone you didn’t know could have hurt you, perhaps far far more than I would have.”

Alex sniffles into my shoulder. “I wanna be a woman…” Che mumbles into my neck.

“I know, sweetie,” I say as I pet cher hair. “I know you do.”

Alex fell asleep like that, cher pj clad arms falling loose as cher tiny snores whoosh through my ears and my heart.

“Sweet dreams,” I mumble to cher as I place cher in bed. “I hope you dream of the woman you’ll become.”

Taking only a moment to stare, to take in the sleeping face of my child, I then left the room to go to my own.

“How’d it go with cher?” My husband asks me as soon as I enter.

I sigh. “Better than I thought, but che still cried.”

He wraps me in his arms. “Oh, honey… You know it had to be done. Che could have been hurt so much more by someone else.”

I laugh a little. “That’s what I told cher.”

My love kisses me on the cheek. “I’m sure you’ll both feel better in the morning.”

I give him a squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more content using this concept, be it these characters, or others, please tell me as such. Anything is allowed, even NSFW requests.
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
